Rise of Guardian
by Kindness to Everyone and thing
Summary: Alex is progessing more as a hero but she can't control her powers completely. Now she has to figure out who's sending the worst bad guys after her, reach her full potential and strive high school. Also, become an Avenger? And will Alex fall for Danny, Sam or Peter?
1. Bullies and Scares

**(Welcome to the first chapter of Rise of Guardian. Please comment to tell me what you think.) **

Alex's P.O.V

Its been three weeks since Dad moved in with the Avengers. I sometimes stay there when I've been out on patrol and its late.

Anyway, its a week till my birthday, yay... This is the first year I wouldn't be spending it in Japan with my friends. I miss them, the academy, and the weird cat that would sit outside my window. Avenger's Tower and the pent house where nice but it didn't compare to the Japanese countryside

"Hey Alex what are you thinking about?" someone said behind me.

"GAH!" I said jumping. I turned around and saw Peter.

"Peter you gave me a freaking heart attack!" I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"And to answer your question, I was thinking about my birthday." I said.

"Oh that reminds me, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

"Well... There's necklace I saw in a shop, with a yin and yang pendant on it." I said putting my books in my locker. "But its really expensive and I wouldn't want anyone spending that much money on me. Peter?" I said looking around for Peter who seemed to vanish. "Great..." I said. The something fell from my locker door. It was a note.

"_Dear Alex_

_Your eyes as bright as the stars at night,_

_Hair has dark from night that lets them shine._

_You have heart as strong as the mighty northern wind._

_You can be as fragile as glass,_

_But as tough as a blizzard. _

_-Your secret admire."_

The note said. My face felt hot.

"Aww does little Alex have a little crush?" A voice said.

I turned around and saw Stacy King. I held the note closer to me and growled.

"What's it to you?" I said.

"Oh nothing but who ever sent it to you was probably not serious about it." She said as she snatched the note away.

"Hey!" I yelled

She read it and made a face and started ripping up the note.

"Stop!" I said trying to jump at her but her two goons held me back. They then walked away as I dropped to the floor. I was about to freeze them when I remembered my Sensei's old words.

"_One decision can cause a wave of changes. Be careful for one decision and lead you down a dark path." _Her voice said in my head.

"Yes Sensei." I said myself. I'll do what I always do when I'm upset, watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and eat chocolate.

~One hour later~

"And she just ripped the note up?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah." I said still watching MLP.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yep. But it feels like its getting worse." I said softly.

"You should tell someone."

I sighed and paused the tv.

"I tried but her dad's the main contributer to school and if they want the money they have to keep her happy to get it. So no matter what I say or do it won't matter." I said. "Anyway I have to prepare for cultural night at school tomorrow, I'm doing Japan." I left for my room.

~Time Skip.~

Danny's P.O.V

I sat next to Alex at Lunch. She had her nose in a book and didn't notice me.

"Hey Alex." I said. She jumped and looked at me.

"Gosh Danny you scared me." She said.

"Sorry. What are you reading?" I asked.

"The Serpent's Shadow. Its a great book, I really love the characters Anubis and Carter." She said. "Anubis is an Egyptian god right?" I asked.

"Yeah but the way he's described as a deep guy who just wants to be with the main girl Sadie but he can't because he's a god. But he finds a loophole." She said. "I always like the guys who are deeper than they appear."

I had an idea. I was about to say something to her when Stacy came over and dumped her food on Alex.

"I don't know how you got Stark Industries to fund the school but you are gonna pay for it. I'll make your life a living nightmare." She said to Alex. I was about to tell her to buzz of when Alex stood up and left. I could have sworn she said something like,

"Conceal it, don't feel it."

Ava's P.O.V

I saw Alex go into the bathroom covered in food. I went in after her. She was cleaning the food out of her hair and, crying?

"Alex are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, just having a bad day." she said.

"You sure? Because you just froze the sinks." I pointed out.

Alex looked and saw the frost and ice covering everything. Then she started crying more.

"Alex what happened?" I asked.

She told me everything. I balled my fists and went to find Luke.

Alex's P.O.V

I got Colson to let me leave school early. I went strait to Avenger's tower and locked myself in my room, leaving very shocked Avengers in my wake.

I cleaned up and changed my clothes. A dark t-shirt that said "Keep calm and use the Force", blue jeans and black high tops. I took out my iPod and began singing to it to calm down.

Loki's P.O.V

Thor, Captain America and I went to Alex's door when we heard her singing. **(I DID NOT WRITE THIS DON'T SEW) **

**Walk On The Water"**

_**You look around  
>It's staring back at you<br>Another wave of doubt  
>Will it pull you under<br>You wonder**_

_**What if I'm overtaken  
>What if I never make it<br>What if no one's there?  
>Will you hear <strong>__**my prayer**__**?**_

_**When you take that first **__**step**__**  
>Into the unknown<br>You know that He won't let you go**_

_**[Chorus:]  
>So what are you waiting for?<br>What do you have to lose?  
>Your insecurities try to <strong>__**alter**__** you**_

_**You know you're made for more  
>So don't be afraid to move<br>Your faith is all  
>It takes in you<br>You can walk on the water too**_

_**So get out  
>And let your fear fall to the ground<br>No time to waste  
>Don't wait<br>Don't you turn around and miss out  
>Everything you were made for<br>I know you're not sure  
>So you play it safe<br>Try to run away**_

_**If you take that first step  
>Into the unknown<br>He won't let you go**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Bridge:]  
>(Step Out)<br>Even when a storm hits  
>(Step Out)<br>Even when you're broken  
>(Step Out)<br>Even when your heart is telling you, telling you to give up  
>(Step Out)<br>When your hope is stolen  
>(Step Out)<br>You can't see where you're going  
>You don't have to be afraid<strong>_

_**So what are you waiting for?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

I nearly cried. Alex sounded exactly like her mom. I shook it off and knocked on her door.

"Alex and you come out please?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Alex you need to come out. I want to talk to you." I said getting a little angry.

"I don't care." she said.

I opened the door and saw her with eyes closed with headphones on.

"Wait she wasn't talking to me?" I said.

Alex opened her eyes and saw us and fell of the bed.

"What's with everyone scaring me lately!" She said from the floor.

I had to smile at that.

**(There you go, First chapter hope you like :) )**


	2. Mother Ghost

**(Wow thank you all for so many nice comments**

**Dead Pool: *wearing a chicken costume* I'm ready for the party.**

**That's next chapter... *face palm*)**

Alex's P.O.V

I talked to dad, uncle and Cap about my bulling issue. But I clearly stated I didn't want anyone helping me.

"I've faced bullies before. I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I have my own way of dealing with bullies." I said. They left and I gathered my things for cultural night.

~Time Skip~

Sam's P.O.V

Everyone was back stage getting ready for cultural night. I was doing Mexico, Peter was doing Ireland (he picked at the last minute) Ava was doing Puerto Rico, Luke Egypt, Danny China and Alex was doing Japan. Wait were was Alex?

"Had anyone seen my mic?" Alex asked coming in. My jaw dropped.

Alex was wearing a blue kimono with gold flowers on it that just looked awesome on her.

"Wow Alex you look amazing." I said.

"Thanks." She said putting on her mic.

~Skip to Alex's Presentation~

Alex's P.O.V

I got up on stage and saw dad sitting in the middle row. I gave a small wave before starting my presentation. I talked about the government, culture and military.

"And now I would like to sing a Japanese Pop song." I said.

The music started playing and I started singing:

Ay, iyaiyai,  
>Ay, iyaiyai<br>A-a-a iyaiyai,  
>Where's my samurai<p>

Ay, ay, ay,  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green, black and blue,  
>Make the colours in the sky<br>Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
>Green, black and blue,<br>Make the colours in the sky

Where's my samurai  
>Where's my samurai<p>

I've been searching for a man  
>All across Japan<br>Just to find, to find my samurai  
>Someone who is strong<br>But still a little shy  
>Yes I need, I need my samurai<p>

Ay, ay, ay,  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green, black and blue,  
>Make the colours in the sky<br>Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
>Green, black and blue,<br>Make the colours in the sky

Where's my samurai  
>Where's my samurai<p>

I've been searching in the woods  
>And high upon the hills<br>Just to find, to find my samurai  
>Someone who won't regret<br>To keep me in his net  
>Yes I need, I need my samurai<p>

Ay, ay, ay,  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green, black and blue,  
>Make the colours in the sky<br>Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
>Green, black and blue,<br>Make the colours in the sky

I finished and smiled.

"Thank you for your time." I said before getting of the stage.

"Alex that was awesome." Danny said.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Sam said.

I was about to say soemthing when I heard a bang outside.

"What was that?" I asked.

We all ran out side and I saw my worst fear.

My mother's ghost.

"M-Mom?" I croaked out.

"Alex who are you talking to?" Ava asked me. Couldn't they see her?

Peter's P.O.V

I looked where Alex was looking and I did see a woman there. No no no. Ghost aren't real. I'll accept magic and monsters but ghost is where I draw the line.

"Hello Alex's friends, hello Alex." The woman said.

"Who're you?" Luke asked.

"I'm Alex's mother, Maria." the woman said.

So this is the woman Loki fell in love with. Huh, I half expecting her to look a which.

"Well why are you hear?" Ava asked. She and Luke had stepped in front of Alex? (Wait when did they become so protective?)

"To see my baby girl. Also to warn you, a time will come when the pain will be to much to take and the ice shall break."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"I'll make sense soon." Maria said before vanishing.

We all just stood there for a bit before Alex passed out. I guess seeing her mom was a lot to handle.


	3. Let it Go Pt1

**(Wow so many comments and I've decided to do a question and answer for all of you. Also I need suggestions on a new co-host because- **

**Dead Pool: *in a captain America costume* I'm ready for this chapter.**

**Wow that's a pretty good replica. **

**Dead Pool: Replica? **

**Oh no...) **

Alex's P.O.V

_Dream_

_I stood in the middle of a grand throne room. Everything was blue, white and silver. There was a boy sitting on one of the thrones. He looked a lot like me, same nose, same eye brows (mine more feminine) and facial structure. He had his own armor on and, was that a sheepherder's staff? _

"_Alex, I'm your brother. You have to find me or both of our powers with consume us. Please." He said. _

"_Who are you?" I asked reaching to him. He reached out and grabbed my hand. _

"_Jack Frost." He said smiling. _

_~End of Dream_

I woke up in bed. Ug, what time is it? I looked at my clock, 1 AM. Uggg... I need a glass of milk. I got up and went to the kitchen.

I opened up the fridge and looked for the milk.

"Cheese, no, cookies? Maybe, ah here's the milk." I said taking the milk out.

"What are you doing up?" A voice said.

"Gah!" I said nearly dropping the milk.

"Sorry." the voice said. The light turned on and I saw Sam **(DIFFRENT SAM AKA FALCON!)**.

"Forgiven." I said poring a class of milk. Well I tried to, it was frozen solid.

"So what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I needed a drink. Then you sneaked up on me an made me freeze the milk." I said putting the milk back.

"Sorry." He said.

"Its fine. I need too control my powers better anyway."

"I thought had pretty good control over them."

I sighed and leaned on the wall.

"I thought I did but they're getting harder to control. No one I know can help me." I said.

"I know someone." He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked.

He smiled. "Dr. Strange."

~Time Skip~

Falcon and I where flying when I saw SpiderMan and Iron Fist.

"Hey guys." I said landing next to them scaring them both.

"Guardian! What are you doing here?" Spider Man asked.

"Falcon and I where headed to Dr. Strange. What about you two?"

"Actually we're going there to." Iron Fist said.

We all decided to head over together. And when we finally got there, guess what? No one was there. I was kinda aggravated but tried to calm down before I froze the whole block.

"Well now what?" I asked pulling Falcon away from Danny and Peter. "My friends can't know I don't have control over my powers and someone isn't going to come out of nowhere an give us a solution." I said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I did what any person would do, judo flip them.

"ttai anata wa chōdo watashi ni furenakatta riyū" I said. Then I realized who I flipped. Iron man. I freaking flipped Iron Man.

"You know you're stronger than you look." He said.

"Sorry! You startled me and my reaction was to flip you." I said.

Dead Pool's P.O.V

Hehehe I got all that on video.

Danny's P.O.V

Peter and I saw Alex and we both had to hold back our laughter. Who knew she could flip Iron man.

Anyway Iron Man took us back to Stark Industries. Then he asked what Alex was doing up and why she was out in thee middle of the City. Sometimes I forget that she lives with the Avengers most of the time. Anyway Alex told why she was out late and she couldn't control her powers.

This actually really shocking. I always thought Alex had great control of her powers. Maybe she really doesn't.

Iron man gave Alex a pair of power concealing gloves.

"Why do have these?" Alex asked. "And why would you even need these?"

"Um, you know for reasons." Iron man said.

He's hiding something...

Alex's P.O.V

~Morning~

I woke up in bed and looked at my calendar. TO DAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOOO! I did a flip out of bed. I was excited because:

No school because their spraying for pets

I get to spend the day with Harry and everyone else.

I'm officially 16 and I can get my driver's licenses.

We're going to a party in Central Park tonight.

I looked at the clock. 7:00 A.M. I didn't need to meet everyone till 12:00 P.M so I had five hours to kill. Oh I need to take my costume out of my closest.

I had deiced to go as the human version of princess Luna from MLP. (Dad would have had a heart attack if I dressed like Rarity.) Anyway I got dressed in a black t-shirt that said, Keep Calm and Use the Force (I have twelve shirts like that.) a camo green jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. I put the power concealing gloves on and looked in the mirror.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Make one wrong move and everyone knows." I said. I looked at the Picture of my mom on my dresser.

"I won't disappoint you mom."

I went to the kitchen. Huh, no one's up yet? That's weird. I saw my kittens, Thunder and Trick.

"Hey do you two know where everyone went?" I asked them. They just mewed.

I got out the cereal and milk and pored them in bowl. I pored a glass of orange juice and went into the living to watch Ninjago or maybe MLPFM. When I got in there I sat down and started watching Star wars Rebels because that was the only thing that wasn't Walking Dead on.

Loki's P.O.V

"You really shouldn't do it." I said as Clint was going to sneak up on Alex.

"She's just a teenager what harm could she do?" he asked.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be at your funeral." he said.

Clint rolled his eyes and suck up on Alex and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ttai anata wa chōdo watashi ni furenakatta riyū!" Alex yelled flipping him and breaking the coffee table.

"YEOW!" Clint yelled.

"Why did you do that?!" She said beating him with a pillow.

"Guys a little help?!" He yelled.

I started laughing and everyone else did too. Finally Hulk picked up Alex to get her to stop attacking Clint until she calmed down.

"How did you flip me?!" He asked getting up.

"I know marshal arts. Flipping people is like lesson one." Alex said crossing her arms. Alex is so much like her mother.

"Wait don't you have school today?" I asked.

"Nope, school's closed today because their spraying for bugs." she said.

Alex's P.O.V

Hulk set me down and dad gave me rapped in blue paper. I opened it to find a blue journal and a snow flake necklace. The journal had two initials on it, M.A.

"Dad who's M.A.?" I asked.

"M.A. Is your mother's initials. Maria Ace." Dad said.

My eyes widened and I opened the book and smiled. Mom's hand writing and there was a picture of her and dad on the day I was born. I smiled. Best. Birthday. Ever.

~Time Skip~

Danny's P.O.V

Luke, Harry and I where waiting for Alex at the mall. I saw her running up to us.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to take the bus." she said.

"Its fine." Luke said. "So what store should we go to first?"

I was scared Alex would drag us to a girly store, but she dragged us to, a sporting goods shop?

"Uh, why are we here?" I asked.

"They have a rock climbing wall and I've always wanted to try it." She said.

And the rest of the afternoon went like that. When we thought Alex would take us somewhere girly we went the total opposite: the skateboard shop, music store and the comic store.

"Hey anyone got the time?" I asked.

"Its five thirty." Alex said.

Alex's surprise party started in an hour.

"Oh I have to get one last thing for my costume." Alex said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"There's a necklace and earrings I saw in a store." She said.

"That's the necklace?" I asked Alex when we got to the store.

It was a silver moon on with a star on it. Alex picked it up and went over to the register.

"That will be $24.50." the lady said.

"I don't have enoth money." Alex said.

I was about to pay for it when Flash, FLASH?! Paid for it?!

"I got this Alex." He said.

"Oh thanks Flash." She said blushing.

I'm not going to lose Alex to him. Not to anyone.

~Time skip~

Peter's P.O.V

We were all outside Avenger's Tower waiting for Alex. I was dressed as a knight, Luke was Sherlock Homes, Sam was a red ninja named Kai, Danny was a samurai, MJ was angel (she was meeting us at the party) Ava was Herminie from Harry Potter and Harry was one of the Three Amigos.

"What's taking Alex so long?" I asked. Then Alex came out.

She was in a dark blue dress with black showing under the blue with a moon on it. The top was sparkly and was very modest. Her gloves where black with bracelets. She wore the necklace she bought, a sliver tiara and a pair of dark blue angel wings on her back.

She slipped a black and blue mask on over her eyes.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

**(Okay So I need a cover picture for this story and if somone who has a Deviantart page could make one for me I'd really appreciate it. My email is emilypull6 if you send it to me.)**


	4. Let it Go Pt2

**(Okay so dead pool got arrested so he won't be around for a while.) **

Peter's P.O.V

We put a blind fold on Alex and lead her to the party.

"Guys is this necessary?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said.

We got to the party.

"Okay take off the blind fold off Alex." Harry said.

Alex took the blind fold when everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday Alex!" Everyone yelled.

Alex smiled so much I thought her face would split.

"You guys did all this for me?" she asked.

"Harry's the one who put this together." Sam said.

Alex hugged Harry.

~Time skip one hour~

Still Peter's P.O.V

Alex was dancing on the dance floor when I got on stage and talked to the band. They nodded and I went to ask Alex to dance. Luckily, I bet Danny and Sam to it.

"Hey Alex you wanna dance with me?" I asked.

"Sure Peter." she said. I took her hand and began dancing with her.

**"Angel With A Shotgun"**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)<br>**I twirled Alex and smiled at her causing her to blush brightly.

"Wow Peter your a great dancer." She said.

"You're not bad yourself.

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
>are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<strong>

****Alex and I continued to dance as I took out her present.

"Happy birthday." I said

**They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<strong>

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<br>**Alex opened it and gasped. I got her a picture of the whole team on the day we went on our first mission with her.

"Peter, I love it!" She said hugging me. I hugged back as the song played. **  
>Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,<br>don't mean I'm not a believer.  
>..and major Tom, will sing along.<br>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<strong>

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<strong>

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
>fighting 'til the war's won..<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the war's won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<br>..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
>(Live, not just survive)<strong>

**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.  
><strong>Alex and I broke the hug as soon as the song ended and I was about to kiss her when**  
>They say before you start a war,<br>you better know what you're fighting for.  
>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<br>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

Harry announced it was time for cake and gifts. I lead her to the the cake that was decorated like Starry Starry night.

"Harry really out did himself. Starry Starry night is my favorite painting." Alex said.

No P.O.V

And so the night went on, Alex hanging out with everyone and almost getting kissed by Sam, Danny and Peter. All was going well until Stacy showed up with her little gremlins, er friends.

Luke's P.O.V

I saw Stacy come into the party dressed like a demon (How aropriate.) and made her way to Alex who was eating some cake. I nudged Ava a gestured to Stacy. She nodded and we also mad our way to Alex to protect her.

Alex's P.O.V

I was eating a slice of cake when Stacy came up to me.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl. What's that like your tenth piece of cake? Did anyone else get any?" She asked grabbing my slice.

"Hey I was eating that!" I said.

She took a bite spit it on my shoe and tossed it on the ground.

"Yuck this is horrible! This tastes like pure sugar! Where's the kale? The seaweed? The rice? No wonder you're so fat." She said.

"_Conceal don't feel." _I thought to myself. I could feel my powers welling up.

"Leave her alone Stacy!" Luke said stepping in front of me.

"Luke, I can defend myself." I said.

"Aww a freak defending a freak." Stacy said.

I got up and tried to walk away when Stacy grabbed my glove, causing it to come off. I gasped as I held my hand close to my chest.

"Oh where did you get this glove? The trash?" she asked.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"Or what? You loser freak." She said. She kept saying mean things as I pressed my hands to my ears.

"Stop." I said weakly. She just kept on.

"Enoth.." I said louder. But she hit a nerve.

"Bet you don't have parents. I bet they killed themselves or abandoned you." She said.

"I SAID ENOTH!" I yelled flinging my hand out and caused ice to form in spikes in front of me.

I gasped and started walking backwards holding my hand to my chest.

"Freak! She's a monster! A which!" Stacy yelled. "Kill her!"

I ran away, summoned my staff and flew away.

No P.O.V

What Alex didn't see was that the ice was starting to spread and snow started falling. Alex had cursed New York City.


	5. Let it Go Pt3

**(Okay so I got a new co-host until Dead Pool gets out of jail. **

**Discord: Hello every pony!**

**Remember Discord Celestia and Flutter Shy gave me permission to turn you to stone. **

**Discord: (gulps) o-on with the story then. Also Kindness to everyone and thing does not own Let It Go but her version for this character.)**

No P.O.V

The ice began to cover central park then moving onto the streets and buildings. It covered everything along with the snow which came down harder. No one knew how to stop it, not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew.

But Peter had an idea, but he didn't like it.

Alex's P.O.V

I trudged up the mountain with tears siding down my face. I was a monster. This is how Elsa must have felt in Frozen. So I be began to sing:

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
>not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.<br>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see.<br>Be the good girl you always have to be.  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."<br>_Then it dawned on me. I had nothing left to hide.

_Well, now they know! _

I through the other glove into the air and grinned. I opened my hand and let snowflakes and frost form.

"_Let it go, let it go!  
>Can't hold it back any more.<br>Let it go, let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door.<br>I don't care what they're going to say._

I made the snow fly up and some snowflakes stuck to my hair._  
>Let the storm rage on.<br>The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I took of the wings of my costume and they flew off in the wind.

"_It's funny how some distance,  
>makes everything seem small.<br>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

I imagined Stacy constant criticisms blowing away, the fact that I could hurt someone or disappointing dad, they all just melted away. _  
>It's time to see what I can do,<em>

I came to a massive gorge the other side a good thirty feet way. I held out my arm and created a giant snowflake._  
>to test the limits and break through.<em>

I steped on it and created more, forming a bridge. I spread out my arms and created hand rails with ice flowers. _  
>No right, no wrong, no rules for me.<br>I'm free!"_

I just kept running till I got to the summit.

"_Let it go, let it go.  
>I am one with the wind and sky.<br>Let it go, let it go.  
>You'll never see me cry.<br>Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
>Let the storm rage on." <em>

I slammed my foot and staff on to the ground creating a giant ice snowflake and forced it to rise up, causing walls and pillars to grow.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back; the past is in the past!" <em>

I ripped my necklace off and threw it way. I felt even more powerful with it off. I looked at my reflection a noticed my hair and outfit. I wonder...

"_Let it go, let it go.  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn.<em>

I let my magic cause my hair to grow longer and with blue and silver streaks to show in my long black hair. My outfit changed to a white one shoulder dress with a snowflake clip that held it together. A icy blue belt went around my waist. _  
>Let it go, let it go<br>That perfect girl is gone  
>Here I stand, in the light of day."<em>

I walked towards the balcony letting my hair flow free.

"_Let the storm rage on!  
>The cold never bothered me anyway..."<em>

I smiled at the rising sun and sighed. I was free.

**(Short chapter I know but this is more of a filler and I needed a break from long chapters. Also send in your thought on how the heroes should try to get Alex to unfreeze NYC. **

**Discord: Also send in your thoughts on who Alex should fall in love with: **

**Danny**

**Peter**

**Sam**

**Dead Pool**

**Hiccup **

**Or no one.) **


	6. Calling Loki

Peter's P.O.V

We where on out way to Mt. Mc Kindley, that's where Alex's tracker last recorded her before it went dead. My plan was to convince Alex she wasn't a monster by doing something I know Sam and Danny will get mad at me for.

When we got there I saw Alex's ice castle.

"Uh, I think we may need to call Loki." I said.

**(I know this is short so I need ideas. Please send some in! Also here are the reasent results:**

**Peter: 3**

**Danny: 2**

**Sam:2**

**Dead Pool: 1) **


End file.
